Ama et fac quod vis! Liebe und tu was du willst!
by Eomer von Rohan
Summary: Sequel zu Habeat sibi. Neuer Elb, altes Spiel. evilsmile Slash
1. Default Chapter

Also, das ist sowas wie ein Sequel zu Habeat sibi.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Tolkien und er bekommt sie etwas ramponiert zurück, umbringen werd ich diesmal hoffentlich niemanden...mal sehen, aber es gibt mir ja eh keiner Kohle dafür.   
  
  
Warnung: BDSM, weiter weiß ich noch nicht, vermutlich leicht Non-Con, weiß ich auch noch nicht so genau...ich weiß noch nichts so genau diesmal...sorry.   
  
  
Rating: Sagen wir mal NC-17, sicherheitshalber und weils gut klingt.   
  
Widmung: Glorfindel (amato meo)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Some people say that i'm hard to tame   
they know that trouble is my middle name   
Too dangerous what u want from me   
this chemistry in my body   
i've got u scared and now your running blind   
don't make mad cuz u know i won't be kind_   
  
_don't u treat me bad don't u make me sad   
our love could be deep as the ocean   
if u can't be true i got news for you   
just remember that i can be poison..........poison_   
  
_lyrics by Eden's Crush_   
  
  
Das erste Geräusch, als das Rauschen in meinen Ohren nachlässt und mein Atmen sich beruhigt ist der schnelle starke Schlag deines Herzens. Deines elbischen Herzen. So gleichmäßig, ohne jemals zu stolpern, ohne jemals aufzuhören. Es schlägt und schlägt und schlägt. Ich kann es nur zu einem geringen Maße beeinflussen. Ich kann es schneller schlagen lassen. Und das ist alles.   
Aber das ist meine Macht und diese Macht will ich nur für mich.   
  
Deine erhitzte Haut an meinem Ohr, ihr Salz auf meinen Lippen, meiner Zunge. Ich bemühe mich sanft zu sein. Ich liebe dich wild, auch stürmisch, doch nie ohne Zärtlichkeit. Immer ist da Sanftheit. Es ist angenehm mit dir, erregt mich, doch bringt es mich nicht zum Vergessen, nicht zum Fallenlassen. Ich bin zärtlich und sanft, denn du bist nicht mein. Und das ist gut so.   
  
Und es ist die samtweiche Hülle der Sanftheit, die dich von mir trennt und dich gleichzeitig besser vor mir schützt als eine Rüstung.   
  
Ich löse meinen Körper aus dir, ein leises Stöhnen sagt mir, du schläfst nicht. Shhht, ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich hole klares Wasser und weiche Tücher und erfrische deinen erschöpften Körper. Tilge meine sterblichen Spuren von deiner Reinheit, deiner hellen Perfektion. Manchmal erkenne ich in solchen Momenten die Ähnlichkeit zwischen euch. Doch er ist mein, du bist es nicht.   
  
Träge lächelst du mich an. Du umfasst meine Hand und entwindest ihr das Tuch. Du bist mächtig... ein König, flüsterst du, du regierst mit Stärke und Unbeugsamkeit, deine liebevolle Fürsorge für mich ist ungewöhnlich für einen Mann mit soviel Gewalt.   
  
Aber genau aus diesem Grund bin ich so lange schon bei dir, mit dir. Das weißt du doch, oder? Diese Mischung habe ich nie gefunden bei jemanden, deshalb liebe ich dich.   
  
Mein Herz klopft schneller. Vor Freude über diese Worte, sage ich mir. Doch ich weiß es besser. Es ist Angst.   
  
Eiskalte Angst, immer in diesen Momenten. Schweig doch und lass es wie es ist. Sag es nicht, fange ich an zu beten, sag es nicht. Oh Valar, lasst es nicht zu. Doch diesmal hilft es nicht. Ich weiß es, bevor ich die Worte höre.   
  
Du küsst meine Handfläche, legst sie auf deine rechte Brust. Spürst du, wie es schlägt? Ich nicke, mit trockenem Mund. Es schlägt nur für dich, flüsterst du. Und ziehst meinen Kopf zu dir, bis dein Atem warm und feucht an meinem Ohr ist.   
  
Mein Herz gehört dir.   
  
Meine Tränen darauf verwirren dich.


	2. 2Kapitel

_Vollkommene Schwärze dringt tief in mich ein   
Erfüllt mich mit Dunkelheit, Finsternis,   
Geborgenheit und Schrecken zugleich   
  
Ich vermeine zu sehen, doch stolpere ich   
Verirrt in der Nacht   
Geleitet allein durch glühendste Sehnsucht   
Sie weist mir den Weg, verweigert die Ruhe   
Pulst so unbarmherzig, dass ich IHN   
Hereinziehe in mein Feuer   
  
Im Schwarzen Mond   
Erstrahlt die dunkle Begierde   
Verführend und verzweifelt   
  
Keine Gnade kennt die Leidenschaft   
  
©D. le F._   
  
  
Meine Gedanken kreisen. Tue es nicht, tue es nicht! Stell dir vor, er hätte es nicht gesagt, stell dir vor, du hättest es nicht gehört...stell dir vor...hmmmm, ich stöhne leise, stell dir vor, wie es wäre, wenn es dein wäre, vollkommen ganz, perfekt, vereinnahmend, für immer....   
  
Nein, nein, nein, schreit es in meinem Kopf, der Preis ist zu hoch, lenk dich ab...denk an was anderes... an Zärtlichkeit, sanfte Liebe, bezähme die Gier, unterdrücke diese Lust.....es gelingt mir nicht. Nicht mit deinem Duft in meiner Nase.   
  
Ich muss aus deiner Umarmung. Ich muss weg aus dem Umkreis deiner Wärme, ich muss weg vom ruhigen Klopfen deines Herzens. Zu ruhig, zu ruhig...schnell soll es schlagen, jagen, gegen deine Rippen donnern, angetrieben von mir...schneller, schneller...meines, mir, meinetwegen...vor Schmerz? Oder vor Lust? Oder vor...Angst? Egal, es zählt nur, dass es meines wird.   
  
Ich hole tief Luft und winde mich vorsichtig aus deinen Armen und erhebe mich. Mich schaudert, gewiss von der Kühle. Vor dem Kamin liegt er. Mein Gefährte, mein Komplize, mein Mitwisser um den Geschmack von Elbenblut. So treu ergeben wie am ersten Tag. Ich lasse mich neben ihm nieder und greife mit beiden Händen in sein dickes Fell. Er weiß es und er liebt mich, meine Nasenspitze berührt fast seine kalte schwarze. Er sieht mich an und leckt mit seiner rauen Zunge die letzten salzigen Tropfen von meinen Wangen. Ja, seine Liebe ist bedingungslos, nicht wahr, unabhängig was ich tue, nie kann ich sie verlieren, er würde ohne Zögern für mich sterben. Würdest du das auch? Flüstere ich vor mich hin und sehe zum Bett hinüber.   
  
  
Mein Atem stockt. Du beobachtest mich. Mit einem leicht amüsierten und etwas besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen. Du sprichst mit ihm? fragst du lächelnd, ich dachte, nur wir Elben tun das.   
  
Er kennt mich gut, erwidere ich etwas rauh, nichts könnte ihn von mir trennen. Seine Liebe wird bis zu seinem Tode nur mir gelten.   
  
Du flüsterst, meine auch und jetzt komm zurück ins Bett.   
  
Ich erhebe mich, jetzt lächle ich. Dein Flüstern gab mir die Entscheidung, für dich ein Nebensatz, zwei Worte, hingeworfen vielleicht, nicht wissend, dass du sie wirst beweisen müssen.   
  
Ich setze mich zu dir aufs Bett und dir die wundervollen goldenen Seidensträhnen aus dem glatten Gesicht streichend, sage ich zärtlich, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.


End file.
